The present disclosure relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a program, and more particularly, to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a program, which correct a signal output from a defective pixel included in a solid-state imaging device to suppress image quality deterioration caused by the defective pixel.
Generally, in a solid-state imaging element such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) and a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) sensor, defective pixels may be included.
That is, in such a solid-state imaging element, a defective pixel may be caused by a partial crystal defect of a semiconductor and output an abnormal imaging signal, thereby causing image quality deterioration. For example, there is a black spot image defective pixel or a white spot defective pixel. Various signal processing methods and circuit configurations have been proposed for correcting a signal output from the defective pixel.
In the related art disclosing a technique of correcting a signal output from a defective pixel, there are, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No 2009-290653, Japanese Patent No. 4343988, and Japanese Patent No. 4307318.